Wounded
by CriminalxMindsxFantic
Summary: On-shot. AU. What happens if the team doesn't know Emily and Hotch are engaged, and Hotch is shot...


A/N: I have decided, that as I have a problem that means I can never finish my stories (on this profile and on my other profile) I am going to stick with one shots and then build up to completing my stories ;D. This is obviously H/P (Love them!)

Disclaimer: I do not, and shall never, own Criminal Minds or the song Always by Switchfoot. (Which is a BRILLIANT song, by an AMAZING band B)

* * *

_This is the star, this is your heart  
This is the day you were born  
This is the sun, these are your lungs  
This is the day you were born_

_**And I am always, always, always yours  
And I am always, always, always yours**_

These are the scars deep in your heart  
This is the place you were born  
And this is the hole where most of your soul comes ripping out  
From the places you've been torn

_**And it is always, always, always yours  
And I am always, I'm always, I'm always yours  
**__  
Hallelujah, I'm caving in  
Hallelujah, I'm in love again  
Hallelujah, I'm a wretched man  
Hallelujah, every breath is a second chance, yeah_

_**And it is always, always, always yours  
And I am always, I'm always, always yours  
Always, always, I'm always yours, I'm yours  
Always, always, I am always yours**_

* * *

_Oh God. Not Aaron, please not Aaron. Oh God_

* * *

_That same morning…._

"For God's sake Emily!" Aaron Hotchner exclaimed, "I don't like lying to the team." Aaron put his hands on his hips as he stood in front of his fiancé; a very mad fiancé.

"Aaron please, I just don't want to tell them. Just not now, I promise next week. I like having this secret to ourselves," Emily Prentiss – soon – to – be – Hotchner complained. They had been dating in secret for a year, and six months earlier Emily had moved into Aaron's apartment with Jack. About 2 months ago they had told Brass, mainly Strauss, about their relationship; as they had proved they could work efficiently without their personal lives affecting them, Strauss had given her blessing about the relationship. However they still hadn't informed the team of their relationship.

"Babe, please tell me why. I don't want you to think that you're just my 'dirty little secret'. People are not going to think about you like that, especially as we now have consent and are getting married. The team **are** our family. I love you and I want to show it to the world," Aaron pleaded.

"It's not that. I just… I just don't want to tell them. I know I'm not you dirty little secret. But I just don't want to tell them yet. Please. We can tell them later I promise."

Aaron's face turned into one of his famous frowns. "C'mon," he suddenly said coldly. "We've got to go to work."

Without another word he strode out of their shared apartment.

* * *

_Please don't let that shot be for Aaron. Please._

* * *

_In the Briefing Room…._

"Alright, wheels up in 30," Aaron sighed. They had been given another case as soon as he had walked into the building. This time the case was in Arizona; the serial killer was targeting brunette men in their middle 40's and the resemblance to Hotch was uncanny. The whole team walked out of the briefing room to grab their go bags and drive to the jet.

* * *

_Aaron, I'm sorry. So sorry…._

* * *

As soon as they had arrived in Arizona, and got settled into the prescient, Garcia had called them.

"Hello my lovely crime fighters. Guess what the wonderful tech goddess has found now?"

"What Mama?" Asked Derek, a smile on his lips at Penelope's banter.

"Well my chocolate God of Thunder, turns out all seven of our victims are gay, they all visited the same gay bar! And I have already sent you the address to your PDAs"

"Thank you Mama," Derek said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Right," Hotch said, "I'll go with Morgan to interview the bar manager. Prentiss, Reid, JJ, I want you to stay here. Rossi, go and interview the first victim's family. Barring no breakthroughs we will meet here again at lunch."

* * *

_No Aaron, please don't die. Not now. Not when I've found you…._

* * *

At the Bar:

Hotch had noticed it first. When they were talking to the manager, his finger had been twitching the whole way through the conversation. Then his foot started to tap, in a nervous kind of way. Finally, his tone of voice started to increase as he began to get angry, even though he had no reason to. He glanced over the room, and ran. Morgan and Hotch went into action as they ran after him. They went through back doors that lead onto a hill. The bar manger pulled out his gun and very quickly fired randomly as he ran down the hill. Hotch gasped as he felt a bullet sear through him as he fell to his knees. Morgan quickly looked back at his supervisor, but he knew he had to catch the unsub. Firing the shots had slightly slowed down the unsub and Morgan caught up with him at the bottom of the hill. Tackling him to the ground, he put the handcuffs on the unsub. He dialled 991 on his phone and asked for an ambulance; he then phoned up the team, and informed them of what had happened. Morgan pulled up the unsub to his feat and dragged he to where Hotch was laying on the ground, wheezing for breath.

Morgan cursed under his breath. The bullet had hit Hotch in the stomach. Morgan took off Hotch's suit with difficultly and pressed it to the wound. "You're going to be okay man, just hang on in there."

"Morgan… Just … just tell Emily that I…." As Hotch tried to finish off his speech, he started to cough blood. Morgan cursed again. Suddenly the sounds of sirens filled the air as the paramedics arrived. They efficiently loaded Hotch onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. The paramedic gave the hospital name to Morgan, who quickly dialled the rest of the team, and told them to head over to the hospital.

* * *

_Please honey, we can tell the team. Just don't give up._

* * *

_At the Hospital_

"What happened?" JJ asked Moragn as soon as they had met up at the hospital. Emily had still kept on her 'professional' mask, but inside she was crumbling. She couldn't say anything to the team because of her stupid, stupid choice of not wanting to tell them. She pulled her head out of her thoughts and listened to Morgan recounting what had happened. A doctor walked up the group.

"Are you family of Aaron Hotchner?" He asked. They replied they were on the same FBI team, and that he was their boss. "I'm sorry, but we can only give information to family members. Are any of you family members?"

"I am. I am Aaron's fiancé," Emily replied. The whole team gaped at her. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. Well, I didn't tell you. Aaron wanted to but…." Emily tailed off. The doctor gave her a look.

"Fine Miss…"

"Prentiss. Emily Prentiss."

"Right Miss Prentiss. Your fiancé is in a stable condition, and the surgery went well. You can go in and see him now. Normally I would advise ONLY one person to go in, but I will make a special exception.

The team hurried into Aaron's room, and they saw him lying there. Emily went and sat on the chair next to his bed and slipped her ring off a chain around her neck and onto her finger.

Never again would she hide something from the team, or get into a fight about something so stupid.

* * *

Well, there it is! I didn't plan for it to be this long, but it is! Pleaseeee review! (They make me smile B) I might write a sequel about Aaron waking up and about what happened to the unsub if you are interested! Or I might write about how the fell in love, ect. I think I may end up doing lots of onshots in this universe!


End file.
